The invention is in the art of frame structures and methods of connecting frame members in structures, such as building structures used in recreational activities and residential building structures.
Motor home recreational vehicles, pickup campers, modular homes and frame houses are constructed with metal and wood framework and substructure. Wood is relatively weak, is a fire accelerant, and may rot when exposed to the elements. Metal frames are expensive, heavy and susceptible to rust and corrosion. The joint designs of these structures commonly employ connecting bolts and screws which are burdened with the weight of the walls, floor and ceiling of the structure. Construction of these frameworks is difficult and labor intensive.
The frame structure and method of connecting frame members of the invention are used in the construction of floors, walls and ceilings of various building structures. Examples of structures include recreational vehicles such as mini homes, motor homes, travel and tent trailers, pickup campers and toppers, fifth wheels and the like, houseboats, mobile homes and ice fishing houses. The frame members of the frame structure are lightweight, moisture, fire resistant, rust resistant, dent proof, and nonconductive, and are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easily cut and machined. The frame members are connected without the use of bolts and screws to form a sufficiently strong framework which is compatible to building materials, insulation and coverings. The framework has a high shape retention and low expansion character which significantly increases the accuracy of the design structure and shape.
The frame structure has a first frame member having slotted ends which accommodate the upright leg of a second frame member. The first frame member is a slotted square linear tubing member. The second frame member is a modified linear I-beam or T-bar member. The inner end of the second frame member has a transverse flange having a width which is wider than the slot width in the end of the first frame member. The transverse inner flange is located in an enlarged inner end portion of the slot in the first frame member and engages an interior portion of the first frame member. The outer end of the second frame member has a second transverse outer flange having a width substantially the same as the width of the end of the first frame member. The inner surface of the outer flange engages the end of the first frame member. The outer surface of the leg has a sliding fit with the sides of the slot. An adhesive located between the inner flange and the interior portion of the first frame member, the outer flange and the end of the first frame member, and the leg and the sides of the slot bonds the first and second frame members together. Preferably, the first and second frame members are pultruded resin impregnated fiberglass members having a wall thickness of approximately 0.125 inches. A polyurethane adhesive can be used to fasten the frame members together. Other adhesives compatible with the material of the first and second frame members can be used to secure the frame members together.